Goodbye My Sweetest Friend
by Self'Titled
Summary: Sasuke one-shot. This was a my entry for a contest I won. -Sasuke and Tsuta used to be like twins. Then after Sasuke leaves, Tsuta's the only one who lets him do as he pleases. But what does she do when she sees him in the streets 3 years later?SasukeXOC


The two shared the same past, but only a few knew.

Tsuta had everything until she was four. Then it was gone.

Brother killed on a mission.

Mother murdered at home.

Father left.

She always hid her pain.

Because she had none, all of her friend's were her family. Whether they hated each other or not, she would still be there for them.

Even for Sasuke.

These two were complete opposites.

Sasuke wanted to have revenge.  
Tsuta wanted to be the best.

To the public eye the two couldn't stand each other.

Then when alone, something made the two connect.

They found that out on their own, but soon that day became a forgotten memory...

_I groaned and pulled at my hair. _

_Gone._

_That's Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata who are out on missions. Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino who are training. Sakura is just out of the question, Shino can never be found, and Temari is in the Sand Village. The leaves one choice. Sasuke._

_Ugh._

_Like the moron I am, I chose to look at the training grounds last. When I saw him I face palmed. 'But~ of~ course.'_

_"AYE UCHIHA!" I smirked when I saw him flinch at my voice._

_He turned half way to give me his classical death glare. "Go away."_

_I just ignored him and went over. _

_"Look, I'm not anymore happy then you are, but everybody is either out on a mission or training - well other then Shion, but nobody knows where the hell he goes - but anyways, I need somebody to accompany me tonight, so~ you're my last option. Waddya' say?" _

_He turned back._

_"Alright then." I turned around to walk away, but I dipped down to grab his ankle first. _

_I dragged him._

_This wasn't the first time I've done this which is why I knew when to move my leg so he couldn't kick me. "Where the hell are you even taking me?"_

_"Oh you'll see." I smirked back at him._

_Of course after about five minutes we came to an agreement. If I didn't drag him, he'd come with me._

_It was about a twenty minute walk to where I wanted to go. Luckily, we weren't late._

_The second I saw the field and the lone Sakura Tree, I ran towards it with Sasuke's wrist in my hand. He was probably goanna be against the whole idea, but I didn't care. I wanted to share this place with somebody. Even if that meant sharing it with Sasuke._

_"What are we doing here?" He asked as I just sat under the tree with a grin plastered on my face._

_"Oh~, shut up and sit!" I told him while fidgeting with excitement. He sighed and to my surprise, he sat. "Now watch!" I picked up a pebble by my foot. I caught it a couple times before whipping it into the tall grass of the field._

_Nothing._

_Sasuke opened his mouth, but shut it once he saw one little yellow light blink. Slowly more and more kept going off. Then came the crickets._

_With a full moon, tons of fireflies, chirping crickets, and a humid summer night - it was perfect. The field had tall grass the kept going for miles before it hit the hills. _

_"So why am I here?"_

_Mood killer._

_"I dunno. I just wanted somebody to see this. I mean come on. You can't deny this is really peaceful." I watched his expression that never changed. His lip only twitched when he said 'Hn.'. I frowned slightly and leaned my head onto his shoulder. I could tell he just stared at me with his 'what the fuck' look. "You need to lighten up Sasuke. For once, can't you just forget about everything and enjoy what you have right in front of you?"_

_No response._

_ Without realizing it I started humming the song my Mother used to sing._

_"What is that song?" That made me jump. _

_I lifted my head from his shoulder and rested my cheek on my knees to look at him. "It's called 'Heaven'. My Mom used to sing it to me." I laughed a little. "I'm surprised I remember it. Wanna hear it?" That time he looked at me when he nodded. I sat up and cleared my throat. "Too bad." I smirked._

_He gave me a slight glare. "So you'll sing for everybody, but me?"_

_"No~. I'll sing for you, but only if you admit one thing."_

_"What?"_

_My smirk became a sly smile. "All you have to do is admit you're gay."_

_His eye twitched. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not?" He said through clenched teeth._

_"It won't matter. I mean come on. You kissed Naruto, you don't like a single girl, and you're always fighting with Naruto. It sure seems like you like him." I saw the vein popping out of his head, but I kept going. "Now unless there's someway you can prove to me you're not gay, I won't believe you."_

_His head tiled down. That vein was throbbing, but I saw the smirk he forced. "Fine..."_

_My head tilted to the side in confusion. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and made me lean closer to him. Two inches away, he added "I hate you." _

_I only smirked. "Yeah, I know you do."_

_I never thought we'd have a secret like this._

...for Sasuke at least.

That night she sang 'Heaven' to him, but never sang the end. She told him one day she will, but never had the chance.

Two months later he was gone.

Then Naruto went with Jiraiya.

After much convincing, Tsuta left the village to find her own sensei.

Over the years Sasuke only gave into the darkness and Tsuta was forgotten.

He was lost with revenge and she just didn't care. He made his choice and she knew she couldn't stop him. Nothing would.

History was repeating,

Bonds were breaking,

Her family was falling apart.

She wanted him dead, but others thought he'd come back, so she let them dream.

Yet still.

When she saw him for the first time after two long years, they only brushed shoulders.

He didn't recognize her until she sung the very last line of 'Heaven'.

"Surely, that day,  
"The two of us touched love."

Then life went on.


End file.
